Deviljho(Supremacy)
A legendary Deviljho beyond Deviljho, first introduced in Monster Hunter Frontier: New World. This Deviljho is the third strongest Supremacy Species in New World and one of the most feared Supremacy Species. Explanation Extremely old Deviljho that have lived beyond any normal Savage Deviljho. Unlike the Savage Deviljho, they are rarer and actively hunt for other Deviljho. Aesthetic Differences Looks like the Savage Deviljho, the entire body is crimson instead of red, extra scars and wounds on body, large amounts of blood pouring from mouth, a much darker roar than the Savage Deviljho, extra teeth on chin, red eyes will leave trails of red, dragon will cover arms and burst of dragon will come out any scars or wounds the Deviljho has in Rage Mode (including it's chin, face and tail if hunters cut/break them), some parts of bone exposed on back and larger spikes on tail. Habitat In legend, the Ravenous Hungry Demon had nearly eaten everything in the Tundra and has long been in hibernation ever since than. Its said in legend, the Ravenous Hungry Demon awakens when it becomes greatly hungry and wants to feed on nearly every species in its path. Thankfully, its only a legend right? Right?! Attacks and Moves The Supremacy Deviljho uses all the attacks that the normal Deviljho and Savage Deviljho use. The Supremacy Deviljho has the speed and quicker recovery of Monster Hunter Tri's Deviljho. Wyvern Breath Aftereffects: Its breath attack now leaves sparks on the ground for a few seconds which cause Defense Down. Status Copy: Now when the Deviljho eats any type of meat, including from a monster, it gains the ailment from the meat/monster like Poison and Sleep. Its biting attacks when low on stamina will cause that ailment instead of Defense Down. Fake-out Wyvern Breath: The Supremacy Deviljho will back up to do its Wyvern Breath before connecting it into its Twirl attack. Lunge-Stomp Combo: Can connect these two attacks similar to the G-Rank and Savage Deviljho. Rock Fling: Deviljho's Advancing Head Swing now sends small rocks flying to do extra damage. Speeding Dash: Taunts three times really fast before running at the hunter fast, much like Abiorugu. Advance Pin Attack: It will back up and almost immediately try to pounce the hunter. Unlike it's normal Pin, rocks will pop up around it and make unaffected hunters Stunned. Gastric Acid: Spits three balls on the ground that cause Soiled, Blood, and Defense Down. In Rage Mode, the balls will land and explode after a short period of time similar to Brachydios and deal more damage. Underground Ambush: Digs into ground as if to leave the area, but then erupts from below its target. Meat Shield: If Herbivores are in the area with you with this Deviljho, then there is a good chance it will jump and grab on to the Herbivore and throw it towards the hunter. This attack does a decent amount of damage. Demon's Eyes: The Deviljho stares at hunter for a few seconds before it roars and dashes towards the hunter. If a hunter is hit by the Deviljho while its running, they will fall to the ground and the Deviljho will jump on them before grabbing them and swallowing them whole. It will than continue to fight normally, while the hunter mash buttons to get out of the Deviljho's stomach. If the hunter is able to get out of the pin, it will than vomit them out and be open for attacks for ten seconds. If the hunter fail, the Deviljho will spit them up into the air before smacking them with its tail, away from itself. Gas Rock: Grabs and eats a huge rock before throwing it up into the air and using its Wyvern Breath to blast it into pieces. As the rocks land on the HC Deviljho, the gas on them gives the Deviljho the ability to inflict Defense Down any hunter without having to be low on stamina. Death Ball: The Supremacy Deviljho shoots its Wyvern Breath into the air, and the energy will form a sphere. The ball will grow three times before Jho shoots a burst from its jaws to cause the ball to fly in the air. As the ball flies to the ground, the Jho will dig into the ground and after the sphere explodes, it will attempt its Underground Ambush attac. The ball covers the whole map and is unblockable, even with Guard Up. The ball can be evaded, however. Icy Dragon Breath: Now when it does its Dragon Breath, it will also cause Iceblight as well and will send gust of snow at hunters out range from the breath. Chin Smash: Backs up while raising its chin before smashing its chin into the ground like Uragaan. It causes quake, when it does it. Dragon Beam: The Deviljho sucks in air before lightning surges in its mouth and it shoots a huge beam of Dragon at the hunters, in front of it like Giaorugu. Sideways Dragon Breath: If hunters are on the left side of Deviljho, it will quickly turn while breathing Dragon out of its mouth before ending it with a burst of Dragon in front of it like Giaorugu. Demonjho Mode: When the Supremacy Deviljho loses 30% of its health, it'll go into this hidden Rage Mode. The Deviljho stops in place before the Dragon around its body disappears and it begins to turn a dark black with a dark red underbelly. It than does its signature roar as its muscles swell up before repeating it and Dragon than covering its back. The Deviljho than repeats the roar two more times before the Deviljho slams its feet into the ground and smash its tail into the ground. After that, a ring of Dragon surrounds the Deviljho before it slams its chin into the ground and roars. As it roars a dark energy surrounds its body in Dragon, covering its whole body in Dragon and making a ring of Dragon around it. In this mode, it looks very similar to the Supremacy Doragyurosu but, it has a dark cloud of Dragon around it making it harder to see what your hitting at. Shortly after it roars, a normal Deviljho will spawn in the area and the Supremacy Deviljho will quickly grab it by its neck. As the Deviljho is killed, the Supremacy Deviljho will hold it in its mouth and slowly turn towards the hunters before dropping the dead Deviljho and roaring. After the Deviljho is dropped, its body will disappear. Now any parts broken allow it to cause Dragonblight along with Blood with some of its normal attacks. Demonjho's attacks dramatically increase in power but its defense also dramatically decreases. Dragon Grenade: The Demonjho backs up three times before opening its mouth and charging up a ball of Dragon, that grows three times before it shoots. While charging it, it may turn its head towards a person try to shoot it at them but, if your behind the Demonho it'll just shoot in front of it. Demon Meteor: The Demonjho prepares to shoot a Dragon Grenade but, instead of shooting at one of the hunters, it shoots under its self before it jumps in the air and tries to land on one of the hunters. Hunters will see its shadow when its in the air. As it falls to the ground, it'll be covered in a dark energy before it lands and causes a boom. The Demonjho will have its feet stuck in the ground for a few seconds before taunting. Demon's Mist: The Demonjho shakes its body a few times before the cloud around it disappears and covers the whole area for about a minute making it harder to see. Demonic Supernova: The Demonjho runs to the middle of the zone before it charges the Dragon Grenade and shoots it in the air. As it falls towards the Demonjho, the Demonjho will than make the ball bigger by using its Dragon Breath. It will grow three times the Demonjho shoots it in the air. As it falls to the ground, the Demonjho will try its best to keep hunters from evading the attack by attacking them and distracting them. When the ball is close to landing, the Demonjho will almost instantly stop attacking the hunters and dig underground and try to ambush a hunter from below. The Supernova can be blocked and evaded but, you need to block and roll three times. BGM/Theme Notes *Its highly recommended for hunters to not use any type of Deviljho equipment against the Supremacy Deviljho because it will only attack hunters using it, do for its tastes for other Deviljhos. *In one of its legends, its said to have made nearly all Deviljhos and other species extinct, showing how destructive and savage they are. **From this, the Guild have this monster as a Most Wanted when it appears. *One of the Supremacy Deviljho stories say that one was able to eat a hundred Guild Knights and a few hunters before finally being killed. *Many hunters fear that there maybe a World Eater version of the Supremacy Deviljho living in the Tundra, sleeping underground. *In its Final Rage Mode, a new BGM plays for it. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyverns Category:BannedLagiacrus